


Officer Kim

by fte207



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fte207/pseuds/fte207
Summary: Kim Junmyeon has arrested you for taking illegal photos at the Korean National Archive. Now you have to work off your debt.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Officer Kim

**Author's Note:**

> If this has errors it's because I wrote it on a binge. Sorry.

The Seoul Foreigner Detention Center is way more homey than you think american prisons are, not that you would know. You’ve never been arrested before, let alone thrown in jail. You try to unclench your jaw that you have been clenching since you were taken to the police station by the very scary and very hot Officer Kim Junmyeon.

Your crime: taking a photo at the Korean National Archive.

You didn’t know just one photo sneakily taken from inside your jacket pocket would have led to this! You deleted it immediately when Officer Kim had stopped you as you tried to leave the exhibit, switching to English flawlessly before placing you under arrest.

He said he was extremely disappointed that such a beautiful woman would be so stupid. Why would he say something like that if he was just going to arrest you and put you in an interrogation room. 

The room was cool, with a single table and two chairs, what you guessed was a two way mirror. Officer Kim had chained your handcuffs to a single loop on the table after sitting you down. He then disappeared to get you a glass of water and papers for you to sign.

You grimaced thinking about how they might deport you over a stupid photo.

Officer Kim opened the door and shut it behind him, carrying two bottles of water and a manila folder. 

He arranges the folder in front of you and then leans down to whisper in your ear.

“If I uncuff you, are you going to be a good girl and behave?”

You look up at Officer Kim, taking in his strong frame in his army fatigued, his gorgeous face, and wicked smirk. Is he messing with you? Does he not know about how bad the american police are? You notice his full name tag is actually Kim Junmyeon. 

“I promise Officer Kim. I’ll be good.”

“Good. I like it the most when girls behave.”

You don’t miss the heat in his eyes when he says this. He slides his hands down your bare arms and then unlocks your handcuffs from being tied to the table, but does not undue the handcuffs themselves.

“I’ll let you free from the table, but first I have to make sure you’re not a danger to me. Do you know why I brought you here?”

“Um because I took that photo when I wasn’t supposed to.”

“Mhm. And do you know why we don’t allow photos at the national archive?”

“Um….”

“Do you!” he raises his voice and pulls your face to stare back at his. 

Why are you turned on by this, you think, as he holds your chin in his hand and stares you down. He leans in closer and then whispers nearly into your mouth.

“Because heat from flash photography can damage the artifacts,” he says.

He lets go of your chin and sits on the table. He folds his arms. 

“Now. Do you know what the punishment is for such a crime?”

“No.”

“No what!”

It’s just now that you noticed his skin is a bit flushed, and he’s breathing just a bit heavier. You feel yourself getting wetter at the sight of him, this hot man, who is yelling at you, and while you should be afraid, for some reason, you feel like he’s messing with you. So you play back, just to test if you’re right.

“No Officer Kim sir. I don’t know what the punishment is. But I was a bad girl, so I’ll take whatever Officer Kim deems appropriate.”

He smirks, and you know that indeed, he is playing with you. 

He leans to your ear.

“I’ll be forward miss. I brought you here not because you committed any true offense, but because I want to take you over this table, spank your ass, then fuck you until you come on my cock. Is that okay with you?”

Relief washes over you, quickly replaced by arousal. 

“Yes,” you whisper.

He yanks you to your feet and you gasp, cuffed hands bracing on the table.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Officer Kim,”

“Good girl. Now bend over the table and show me that pretty ass of yours.”

You lean over the table and brace yourself, the handcuffs suddenly feeling sexy instead of intimidating. He puts his hands on your hips and then runs them down your legs. You shiver, thanking whatever possessed you to wear a skirt today. 

“Spread your legs wider.”

You spread your legs and arch your back, knowing it will expose your underwear under the skirt. Not that it matters much longer because Officer Kim Jumnyeon is lifting the skirt and pulling your panties to the side. He slips one finger down your slit and you moan.

“Mmm. I knew you’d be pretty everywhere. And you’re already soaking. You like when I tell you what to do don’t you?”

You nod and cry out when he smacks your left cheek swiftly.

“Use your words pretty girl.”

“Yes Officer Kim sir. I love it when you tell me what to do.”

“Good. Do you think obeying me makes up for what you did though?”

“No sir.”

“Exactly my pretty girl. So I’m gonna spank your ass. And you’re gonna count these out as I do them.”

“Yes sir.”

He pulls down your skirt and panties and you step out of them. It occurs to you that someone could be watching through the two-way mirror, but then Junmyeon is leaning over you and turning your chin toward him.

“Don’t worry. I closed the other side. It’s just us. I want your body for my eyes only,” he says.

You whimper when he accents his words with a grind of his hips into your backside. He still has on his fatigues, but you can feel his hardness, and it sends a shiver up your spine. You know it’s going to fill you up so good.  
“Wow. You’re even wetter now. Something on your mind pretty girl,”

“Your cock sir.”

Smack. You shout.

“Bad girls get punished before they get cock. Don’t they?” Smack.

“Yes sir.

His hands are on your waist again, squeezing, as he admires you from this vantage point. You are indeed soaking wet as he slips his hands upward to your breasts and pulls the cups of your bra down. He squeezes and rolls your nipples between his fingers, pulling until it stings just a bit before he soothes them again by kneading them in his hands.

He backs a way for a second and you hear the sound of his pants falling to the floor. You shiver when he presses against you this time, as now you can feel his hard cock just outside. 

“Now. I’m going to spank you once for taking the photo, twice for being gorgeous, and a third time for making me so hard it hurts. And you will count after each one.”

“Yes sir.”

SMACK. He smacks harder than he has so far and it stings but he massages his hand right after and you moan.

“One sir.”

“Good girl. Only two more to go.”

SMACK. He switches to the other cheek and you’re grateful, even though it stings. 

“Two sir.”

“Mmm. Only one to go. You ready my pretty girl.”

“Yes sir.”

“Beg for it.”

He slips one of his hands on your slit again, playing with your clit and nearly collapsing as he has wound you up so much. 

“Beg for… sir?”

“Beg for me to spank your ass and then to fuck you how I see fit pretty girl.”

He slips a finger inside you and you groan. He teases you for a few more moments as you try to catch your breath and get the courage to say what you think will get him to finally fuck you.

“Officer Kim sir. Please spank me for being a bad girl and then fill me up as you see fit. I just wanna be a good girl for you now.”

You risk a glance at him and he looks completely blissed out at your words before meeting your gaze with a smolder that you can feel in your belly.

“Alright pretty girl. I’ll give you my cock so you can go back to being a good girl.”

He smacks you for a third time and you yelp before it’s cut off by him thrusting two fingers inside of you. You start to grip the handcuffs and whimper. It feels so good but you can’t wait for what you know is coming.

“Please sir. Please fuck me.”

“You think you can take all of me pretty girl?”

“Yes sir. Please sir.”

He pulls his fingers out and then manhandles you to turn around, facing him now. He reaches over to the table and now uncuffs you, rubbing your wrists briefly before placing your arms around his shoulders. You wordlessly sit back on the table and spread your legs.

You look down and see he is indeed on the girthy side, but you enjoy the stretch when he finally sinks into you. You both moan, closing your eyes. You revel in the feeling of being full of him. Junmyeon tilts your face to him and gently kisses you.

“Feel okay?”

You nod.

“Good.”

He gives you no warning for a hard thrust, and you whimper and grip his shoulders. He thrusts hard and slow at first, building up to a medium pace. You pepper the little exposed skin of his neck with kisses and nips and Junmyeon slides his hands to grip your hips. He’s holding on so tight that you imagine you’ll bruise but it feels so good to be held like this. Strong. Safe.  
He changes his angle and you cry out -- he’s figured out your spot now and drives his cock at it, brushing the bundle of nerves over and over.

The familiar tingle in your spine lets you know you’re going to do exactly what he said you’d do: cum on his cock.

“Sir, I’m cumming. I am going to cum.”

“You need my permission?” he says, all breathy and strained. He’s just as affected. 

“Yes. Officer Kim sir I need-”

“Cum then pretty girl. Cum all over my cock.”

He thrusts faster and soon the tingle is spreading all over. You clench him tightly both inside and outside and soon he’s grunting as he cums inside you. 

You both catch your breath staring at each other, foreheads pressed together.

“Did you really just bring me here faking a crime so you could fuck me?”

He chuckles.

“There is actually a fine for taking a photo, but I already paid it for you. So yes. I thought you might be into me and brought you here for this.”

You hit him, gently, but enough for him to get the point.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“Mmm. Sorry pretty girl. But I figured you were into that when you started trying to flirt your way out of the fine.”

Hmphf. 

You kiss him and he holds your face. He flashes you a smile brighter than the sun and you can’t help but smile back.


End file.
